It is well known to catalyze the alkylation of aromatics with a variety of Lewis or Bronsted acid catalysts. Typical commercial catalysts include phosphoric acid/kieselguhr, aluminum halides, boron trifluoride, antimony chloride, stannic chloride, zinc chloride, onium poly(hydrogen fluoride), and hydrogen fluoride. Alkylation with lower molecular weight olefins, such as propylene, can be carried out in the liquid or vapor phase. For alkylations with higher olefins, such as C16+ olefins, the alkylations are done in the liquid phase, often in the presence of hydrogen fluoride. Alkylation of benzene with higher olefins may be difficult, and typically requires hydrogen fluoride treatment. Such a process is disclosed by Himes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,277, entitled “HF Regeneration in Aromatic Hydrocarbon Alkylation Process,” which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of making a synthetic alkylaryl sulfonate that is derived by sulfonating an alkylated aromatic compound by reacting an aromatic compound with a mixture of olefins selected from olefins having from about 8 to about 100 carbon atoms in the presence of a strong acid catalyst, whereby the reaction takes place in two reactors in series. The alkylated aromatic compound may be used as an enhanced oil recovery alkylate. These sulfonates exhibit superior performance as enhanced oil recovery surfactants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mikulicz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,737, discloses a process for the alkylation of an aromatic hydrocarbon with an olefin-acting alkylating agent. The aromatic hydrocarbon is commingled with a first portion of said alkylating agent in a first alkylation reaction zone at alkylation reaction conditions in contact with a hydrofluoric acid catalyst.
Boney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,538 discloses an alkylation process in which a stream of an olefinic material is mixed with an acid stream and polymerized to cause formationi of a polymeric diluent for the high strength acid which is initially charged to the alkylation process.
Mehlberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,818 discloses a process for the liquid phase alkylation in an alkylation reactor of a hydrocarbon substrate with an olefinic alkylating agent in the presence of an acid alkylation catalyst at least one hydrocarbon having a lower boiling point than the hydrocarbon substrate and with a substantial stoichiometric excess of the hydrocarbon substrate over the alkylating agent to form a liquid product mixture.
King et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,967 discloses a low overbased alkaline earth metal alkylaryl sulfonate having a Total Base Number of from about 2 to about 30, a dialkylate content of 0% to about 25% and a monoalkylate content of about 75% to about 90% or more, wherein the alkylaryl moiety is alkyltoluene or alkylbenzene in which the alkyl group is a C15-C21 branched chain alkyl group derived from a propylene oligomer are useful as lubricating oil additives.
LeCoent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,419 discloses a mixture of alkyl aryl sulfonates of superalkalinized alkaline earth metals comprising (a) 50 to 85% by weight of a mono alkyl phenyl sulfonate with a C14 to C40 linear chain wherein the molar proportion of phenyl sulfonate substituent in position 1 or position 2 is between 0 and 13% and (b0 15 to 50% by weight of a heavy alkyl aryl sulfonate, wherein the aryl radical is phenyl or not, and the alkyl chains are either two linear alkyl chains with a total number of carbon atoms of 16 to 40, or one or a plurality of branched alkyl chains with on average a total number of carbon atoms of 15 to 48.
Malloy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,301 discloses a surfactant slug used to recover residual oil in subterranean reservoirs. The slug comprises a mixture of (1) from about 1 to about 10% of a sulfonate of a mixture of mono- and dialkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon which has been obtained by the alkylation of an aromatic hydrocarbon with an olefinic hydrocarbon in the presence of a hydrogen fluoride catalyst; (2) a lower alkyl alcohol which possesses from about 3 to about 6 carbon atoms; and (3) a nonionic cosurfactant comprising an ethoxylated n-alcohol which possesses from about 12 to about 15 carbon atoms.
Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,355 discloses an under-neutralized alkylxylene sulfonic acid composition for enhanced oil recovery processes. This invention is also directed to a method for enhancing the recovery of oil from a subterranean reservoir which method employs the underneutralized alkylxylene sulfonic acid compositions of the present invention. The under-neutralized alkylxylene sulfonic acid compositions are employed in an aqueous media. The method optionally employs suitable co-surfactants, such as alcohols, alcohol ethers, polyalkylene glycols, poly (oxyalkylene)glycols and/or poly(oxyalkylene)glycol ethers.
Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,185 discloses reaction products C9-C30 alkylbenzenes with styrene and sulfonated derivatives thereof and processes for preparing such products and derivatives. The sulfonate salts of reaction products are especially useful as detergents.